1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to varying the amount of information provided for previewed channels according to the rate with which channels are previewed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment continues to change at a rapid pace, with ever increasing content becoming seemingly available. For example, cable or satellite broadcasting system viewers may now expect to select programming from among hundreds of available channels. Also, the convergence of computer network architectures and traditional broadcast entertainment promises to further increase the availability of information.
Typically, a user may preview available channels in sequential fashion, or may manually jump to a given channel, with each previewed channel occupying the entirety of the display. Various electronic program guides (EPGs), such as those provided in a cable television system or satellite system, have also become available to preview channels. Specifically, EPGs typically provide textual programming information about available channels. Many EPGs display a grid detailing certain programming information for the channels available for viewing. The columns in the grid may represent various programming times, while the rows in the grid may represent various available channels. The intersection of rows representing the available channels with the column for a given time provides the programming information for that time.
While conventional EPGs have been helpful in compiling programming information, they may be inadequate interfaces for users navigating numerous channels, and do not provide the amount of information that a user may wish to receive.
In accordance with the present invention, methods and apparatus vary the amount of information corresponding to previewed channels dependent upon the rate that the user previews the channels. Generally, when the user previews available channels at a relatively slow rate, more information is displayed for each previewed channel, but at relatively faster channel preview rates, progressively less information is displayed. This allows that user to rapidly scan available channels, and to slow the preview rate for more information where interesting programming appears to be present.
In one embodiment, a jog dial on a remote control provides the control signals that determine the rate for previewing channels. The determined channel preview rate dictates the amount of information provided for each previewed channel. Rotating the jog dial can increase the preview rate, with various rates and corresponding amounts of information corresponding to various jog dial positions. The information provided for each previewed channel ranges from a relatively high amount (e.g., channel number, logo, program name, video and audio) for the slowest channel preview rate, to a relatively low amount (e.g., channel number only) for the fastest channel preview rate. Using the jog dial allows the user to focus on the display, and to alter the channel previewing rate and corresponding programming information without having to focus on the remote control buttons.